


Delicious Heat

by mysticaldoom



Series: Sons of Anarchy [2]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Canon LGBTQ Female Character, Canon LGBTQ Male Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24954400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticaldoom/pseuds/mysticaldoom
Summary: Elsa had not grown up in the club, nor did she know anything about it until she was 18. Being a preacher's daughter had its stereotypes for a reason. But what happens when the two situations coincide?
Relationships: Tig Trager/Original Female Character(s), Tig Trager/Venus Van Dam, venus van dam/original female character/tig trager
Series: Sons of Anarchy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795228
Kudos: 11





	Delicious Heat

Elsa had been down on her luck in a major way. Her dad, a preacher, had kicked her out when he caught her in bed with her boyfriend…….and another girl from town. Her mom, who had been brainwashed, went along with it, refusing to help her. Since Elsa didn’t have any family, or friends when her boyfriend broke up with her after he found out what happened, Elsa was left to live on the street for the next two years. Her one stroke of luck came with the arrival of Gemma Teller. She’d seen the older woman around town a few times. 

“What do you need the money for, sweetheart?”  
“Food. I honestly haven’t eaten in days.”  
“How old are you?”  
“Eighteen.”

She watched the woman staring at her in thought. For what felt like an hour, the two stared at each other until Gemma spoke again. 

“Come on, sweetheart. You’re coming with me.”  
“What? Where?”  
“I’m taking you home to get you cleaned up. I’m giving you a job.”

She wanted to decline and ask her to leave, but her growling stomach and matted hair told a different story. She got up and walked off with her, embarrassment washing over her. She climbed into the car and hugged her knees to her chest. She stayed that way until they got to Gemma’s house, biting her lip when she saw the group of bikes stationed in the street. 

“Shit. I forgot that they were coming today.”

She got out with Gemma, hesitating before going into the house with her. 

“Don’t worry. They don’t bite. The bathroom is upstairs and all the way to the left. Head on up and I’ll bring you some clothes. Fresh towels and washcloths are in the closet right outside the bathroom. I’ll be right up, sweetheart.”

She bit her lip and nodded, attempting to ignore the stares she was getting from the bikers that were all gathered in the dining room. She walked upstairs and into the bathroom, turning on the water, waiting until it got warm enough before taking off her clothes and stepping in. She couldn’t remember the last time she took a real shower, but judging by the amount of dirt and grime and grossness washing off of her, it had been quite a while. It felt better than she’d expected to be covered in soap. That smelled really good. She heard Gemma come in, poking her head out from the curtain. 

“I brought you some of my son’s old sweats and a t-shirt. They’ll definitely be too big on you, but the sweats have a tie on them, so you’ll be able to adjust them. You doing ok in there?”  
“Yeah. But why are you doing this? You don’t even know me.”  
“I’ve seen you around town and most people begging for money always look strung out. You look like you’re trying to get out of this life. And I don’t mind helping. As long as you don’t make me regret this decision.”

She nodded, giving her a small smile before going back to wash her hair. Though, brushing her hair would be the biggest problem. 

Elsa walked into the office at the auto garage with Gemma, sitting down on the couch. 

“Today’s a busy day, but we’ll start you off with something easy. You’ll be filing paperwork and making coffee.”  
“I’ve never made coffee before. My parents only ever drank tea. When I drank coffee, it’d be from the diner.”  
“I’ll show you, baby. Come on.” 

She followed Gemma inside the building across the lot, which turned out to be a clubhouse of sorts. She went into the kitchen and watched Gemma making a pot of coffee, trying to keep it all in mind. She walked back to the office with Gemma, both of them holding a cup of coffee. When they got to the office, Gemma showed her how things were done around the office before letting her do things on her own while keeping a watchful eye and answering phones. 

“Hey, ma. You doing ok?”  
“I’m ok, baby. What’re you doing?”  
“I came to ask if I could borrow the caddy for a couple of hours. Wendy has an appointment today and I’m forcing her to actually go. She’s skipped the last few appointments to get high.”  
“Just ship her to rehab. She needs to quit before the baby comes. The family is gonna give that kid some trouble already.”  
“She won’t go. I’ve tried a few times already.” 

Elsa had tuned everything else out once she started working, determined to do a good job, and not screw anything up. She hadn’t even paid attention when the blonde came into the office. 

“Hey, baby? Why don’t you go make sure the guys got their coffee? It’s a busy day and they’re gonna need as much energy as they can get. You remember how to do it the way I showed you?”  
“Yes, ma’am.”  
“Call me Gemma. Go on into the clubhouse.”

She nodded and filed the last two pieces of paper in her hands before leaving. It didn’t take a genius to see that Gemma and the blonde needed to talk privately. So she let them, going inside and going to make coffee when she saw that the coffee pot was empty. 

It had been a few weeks and Elsa had gotten the hang of a lot of what Gemma had been teaching her. She was still staying with Gemma at the moment, but in between helping out at the garage and the clubhouse, she’d been looking for another job so she could hopefully move out on her own and stop mooching off of Gemma. She was helping to clean up the clubhouse for a party the club was having. She didn’t know the extent of the things the club got into, but she knew she shouldn’t ask. Even without the wall of mugshots staring at her every time she walked into the clubhouse. She was currently mopping the floors when the guys started coming in. 

“You doing ok, darlin’?”  
“Yeah. sorry for the wet floor. I was hoping to be done before you guys got here.”  
“It’s ok. But why don’t you go help ma in the office? One of the girls will finish up later.”

She nodded, letting him take the mop from her before leaving, wiping her hands on her shorts as she walked outside. As she walked over to the office, she noticed that Gemma and Clay were talking and it didn’t look like they wanted to be interrupted so she went back to the picnic table by the entrance, sitting down and picking at her nails. 

“So you go from sleeping with girls to hanging out with a biker gang?”

She turned around and jumped up when she heard her dad’s voice, cowering by instinct. 

“Nothing to say for yourself? You’re really determined to go down this path of sin and depravity and not even to try to redeem yourself?”

She floundered for something to say. 18 years old and she suddenly felt like a 5-year-old in front of her parents. 

“Say something, Elsa Grace!”

She didn’t know what to say, biting her lip. At least until she was caught off guard by the slap her father landed on her face, falling to the ground as she cried out a bit, holding her hand to her cheek, not realizing that she’d split her lip as everyone came outside to see what had happened. 

“What the hell is going on here?”  
“You’re the bikers that have corrupted my daughter. She was an angel until she met one of your thugs and introduced her to a world of sin. If you want to throw your life away, that’s your choice, but how dare you drag my daughter with you?”  
“Jesus, lass. You alright’?”

She hadn’t noticed she’d started to cry until Chibs wiped her eyes gently before helping her up. 

“Let’s get that lip taken care of.”  
“You will unhand my daughter, you son of a bitch!”  
“It’s funny that you say that now, padre, considering you kicked her out for being a teenager.”  
“Why I punished my child is none of your business. Give my daughter back to me and I won’t call authorities on you for kidnapping.”  
“Isn’t she 18? And if she is, doesn’t that mean she’s free to make her own choices?”

She looked over as Jax went over to her and Chibs, looking up at him, seeing his demeanor soften as he looked at her. 

“What do you wanna do, darlin’? The choice is yours. You can go back to your parents or you can stay with us.”

She thought about it for a moment, giving her answer as she walked into the clubhouse with Chibs, tears of shame and embarrassment dripping down her face as he fixed her lip to the best of his ability. 

“You’ll be ok, lass. I promise.”

She just wrapped her arms around him, letting him comfort her. She tried to ignore the yelling and arguing coming from outside, just barely able to catch some of the words. She heard her mom screaming in shock, running outside to see her dad on the ground, clutching his nose as it was dripping blood. 

“You’ll regret that! God will punish you and your family!”  
“Get out of here before you can’t get up.”

She watched as Jax showed off the gun that was hiding in his waistband, the sight of which had her parents running back to their car and peeling out of the lot. 

“Are you ok, baby?”

She looked at Gemma and nodded, shocked at what she’d seen. 

“I wouldn’t have actually shot him. I just wanted to scare him off. Your dad’s a prick. At least you don’t have to deal with him anymore.”

Elsa walked into the clubhouse with Gemma, both ladies laughing about something silly as they carried in actual bins of groceries. There was yet another party coming up and she was actually looking forward to this one. She had skipped out on the last few parties, hiding out at Gemma’s house. It had taken a while for her to find herself, but now that she didn’t have to worry about her parents or what they thought of her anymore, she was able to truly be herself. She was happier, more outgoing, and friendlier. 

“Hey, dollface. You doing alright?”  
“I am. But please stop calling me dollface. I hate that nickname.”  
“Which is why I call you that.”

She flipped Tig off as he took the bin from her, hearing Gemma laughing at them. She walked into the kitchen, starting to put some stuff away. 

“Shit. I forgot the damn cheese.”  
“I can go get it, Gemma. I need to pick something up anyway.”  
“What do you need?”  
“Tampons. We ran out at the house so I was gonna stock up and I forgot to.”  
“Do you need cash?”  
“Just a couple bucks.”  
“Here, baby. Take someone with you.”  
“Looks like it’s you and me, dollface.”

She looked at Tig, who was smirking. 

“Uh, no. I’ll take Juice.”  
“Oh come on. I’m not that bad.”

She rolled her eyes and walked away, hearing him chuckle as he followed after her. 

“Come on, doll. We’ll take my bike. I still owe you a ride.”  
“As long as you keep it clean. And you stop calling me dollface.”

She climbed onto the back of Tig’s bike, holding onto him as he drove off, enjoying the wind in her face as her hair billowed out behind her. When they got to the store, she climbed off, having to hold onto him so she wouldn’t fall because of her wobbly knees. She walked in with him, grabbing the things they needed, putting as much as she could in her purse after she’d paid for everything. She left the store with Tig but stopped when she saw her parents. For the first time in a LONG time, her mom actually looked guilty at the sight of her. 

“I see you’re still hanging out with hoodlums and thugs.”  
“I see you’re still a douchebag of a parent. And the Sons are not thugs. They’re the only real family I’ve ever had. If you’ll excuse us, I have things I have to do.”


End file.
